


I make you admin of my discord server

by nympsycho



Series: Please Don't Smoke Crack In The Bathroom [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympsycho/pseuds/nympsycho
Summary: and you like it
Relationships: ME/YOU
Series: Please Don't Smoke Crack In The Bathroom [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408627
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	I make you admin of my discord server

“Wow you’re really active in my server, (Y/N)-kun,” I say in voicechat at 3 am while pressing my trusty ~ activate key. “Does that mean you have a crush on me? Wanna make out behind an IHOP and touch dicks?”

You’re not sure if I’m serious or not. How did I know that frotting our lucious tcocks behind an IHOP dumpster was one of your highest kinks? I know we all joke around about wanting to fuck, but it all becomes real in this private voicechat that I’m never in because I hate voicechatting.

“You should be a mod, maybe admin,” I coo salaciously. I’m obviously drunk and probably high but you don’t care, good thing because I’m almost never sober as it is.

“Damn send nudes” I blurt out at you after more continued silence. Please God talk to me i am so lonely. Sweet jesus i will do anything for human interaction i just want to peep your naked body and everything that that entails. People like sending me nudes and flirting with me because they don’t know what i look like irl and i have this massive BDE online persona that I refuse to turn off. Anyway

Anyway you send nudes and I peep em like :shakingeyes: but I;m too autistic to know what to say so i just say “wow damn your bobbies” and laugh before muting myself.

You send another, excited for my approval. Who is this internet stranger that writes disgusting fanfiction about JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure and why do you want to fuck me so bad?

“We should meetup” you type, deleting and retyping it four times before sending it.

“Cool here is my address. Let’s meet at the totally friendly bar at the end of my block that totally isnt filled with the same drunk idiots that i am among,” i say, anxious to meet my new Internet Friend ™.

Two days later we are fucking behind the bar, rancorously destroying one another like all those cheesy fanfictions say we should. But it’s less “sexy” and more “idiots drunkenly exposing themselves behind a bar” but that doesn’t mean it’s bad. The pleasure is insurmountable as you compliment my writing while we rut around like a rat king in a poorly maintained Dunkin Donuts.

“Oh god, Y/N,” i say as you take a hold of my massive five point three inch cock. “Please suck me off i need to cum and also see your bobbies”

So you take off your shirt and im like WOW AWWOGO BARK ABRK AWWWWWWWBWBWWWWK BARK ABRK GROWLL SNARL SNARL GRRRR BARK AWGOOGA but that doesnt really translate into real life so you shut me up with your massive she schlong. It is me who will be doing the sucking today.

After thoroughly asphyxiating me with your twelve inch battle meat i am desperate. God sucking your cock felt so good i am literally going to cum right fucking now but i cant because you’re suddenly stepping on my dick.

“Oh, CBT hours? I guess you really should be admin,” i sigh. I should have made you admin.

Damn, that’s a good idea actually.

“Please let me cum you bottom,” i scream. I have been bamboozled. I thought i would be top, as a daddy always is, but here i am, screaming under your foot and begging to cum.

You never fucking say anything because this is a /reader fic and i cant fucking tell you what to say so figure it out. Im just left in the awkward silence as you do what you want and i let you becayse i am, again, drunk and high and horny.

You take your foot off of my beefy honker and finally i can cum. You spare me the indignity of cumming untouched and rub my wee wee so hard that it burns. But it burns so good. I cum actual buckets all over the building and your sweaty, disgustingly attractive body. To me you are merely a fan, an adoring member of which i suckle motivation and willpower to continue on. To you, i am a god

So i know this right, like we just fucked. I dont want this to end. What we have is something special. 

“Come live with me in my streamer house. I actually live with the 4 other online identities that are conspicuously among you all that you dont know are me, and we live in a giant streamer house ans you should join” i say.

“Wow bazookers,” you smile. “That would be cash money dope AF bruh! *presses bruh button*” you say that with the asterisks and everything.

“Cool”

So i cut off your legs because good little admin puppy bitch babies dont go anywhere. You are my jannie now and your entire life will be consumed by my servers. Dont feel like talking to anyone? Just ban everyone. You have only one arm by the second night that i keep you as my jannie and it is duct taped to the mouse. You can speak only via talk-to-text and even then i scream at you to shut up at all hours even when ur not talking because i swear to god i hear voices. You are a 24 hr jannie admin, like the public toilet of the server that has to dish out warnings and bans like theyre candy. 

And dont try to tell me you didnt beat your meat bits to this fic like the flithy degenerate that you are.


End file.
